starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Служа Империи
|writer=Грег Пак |penciller=Роленд Боски |inker= |letterer=Клэйтон Коулс |colorist=Рейчел Розенберг |cover artist= |editor=Марк Паникка |publisher=Marvel Comics |publication date=18 декабря 2019 |published in=«Звёздные войны: Господство Империи» |pages=11 |timeline=прим.10 ДБЯ, прим.3 ПБЯAccording to Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики, База «Эхо» was built in 3 ПБЯ and Потерянные звёзды said that is was built at least a month before the Битва при Хоте. Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back depicts the destruction of Echo Base. Star Wars: Galactic Atlas dates the events of the film to 3 ABY. Therefore, Echo Base was created and destroyed in 3 ABY. In «Звёздные войны: Господство Империи», Alliance presence was already established in what was to become Echo Base. Hence, it can be deduced that the main events of the comic occurred around 3 ABY; Furthermore, the short story In Service to the Empire states that the main story took place 13 years after the happenings on Мимбан. Combining the above, it would be found that the proceedings on Mimban shown in the comic took place at about 10 ДБЯ. |series= |preceded by= |followed by=«Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Тёмное сердце ситха, часть 1» }} «' '» ( ) — комикс, опубликованный в специальном выпуске «Звёздные войны: Господство Империи» 18 декабря 2019 года. Появления * Дарт Вейдер |creatures= |droids= * Медицинский дроид ** Хирургический дроид 2-1B |events= * Эпоха Империи ** Галактическая гражданская война ** Мимбанская кампания |locations= * Регион Экспансии ** Сектор Циркарпус *** Система Циркарпус **** Мимбан * Unidentified world |organizations= * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Вооружённые силы Альянса *** Армия Альянса **** Солдат-повстанец * Галактическая Империя ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Штурмовик смерти *** Имперская армия **** 224-я имперская бронетанковая дивизия **** Солдат Имперской армии ***** Болотный солдат **** Штурмовик *** Имперский флот **** Имперский корпус звёздных истребителей *** Сержант ** Имперский офицерский корпус *** Имперский офицер * Офицер ** Адмирал ** Лейтенант * Ситхи ** Тёмный лорд ситхов ** Дарт ** Ситх-ученик ** Лорд ситхов * Семья Скайуокеров |species= * Люди ** Киборг |vehicles= * Звезда Смерти * Звёздный корабль ** Крупный корабль *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ***** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» ** Десантный корабль ** Звёздный истребитель *** Серия TIE **** Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln **** Штурмовой десантный корабль TIE/rp «Жнец» ** Транспорт *** Войсковой транспорт * Шагоход ** Серия AT *** AT-DT |technology= * Броня ** Броня штурмовика смерти ** Бронекомплект имперского офицера ** Броня штурмовика ** Доспехи Дарта Вейдера * Бластер ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерный карабин **** Бластерный карабин E-11D *** Бластерная винтовка E-11 * Пушка ** Ионная пушка *** Планетарный защитник v-150 * Кибернетика ** Механическая рука * Дроид * Двигатель * Голограмма * Голопроектор * Система жизнеобеспечения * Световой меч ** Световой меч ситхов *** Двухфазный световой меч **** Световой меч Дарта Вейдера * Макробинокль * Офицерский диск * Рефлек |miscellanea= * Кровь * Одежда ** Накидка ** Имперская военная форма *** Пластина знаков различия * Смерть * Глаз * Сила ** Тёмная сторона Силы ** Способности Силы *** Удушение Силы ** Чувствительность к Силе * Язык ** Шифрование штурмовика смерти ** Основной галактический язык * Лазер * Планета * Растение * Время ** Стандартный год }} Упоминания * Примечания и сноски Категория:Звёздные войны: Господство Империи Категория:Комиксы 2019 года